


For Us

by Crazy_Fangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Kou thought Tetsu was lusting over Daichi's thighs, M/M, Slow Burn, roommate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Fangirl/pseuds/Crazy_Fangirl
Summary: It wasn’t even a day and he already missed his old life, his high school life where he knew people, girls swarming him every now and then, and now, it has come to an end.  This signifies a new beginning for him, for his friends, and for the people around him.He felt tired.He feels alone.-He knew he was nervous, scared by the fact that he’ll be leaving the place where he once grew up, it would be a fresh new start for him and with that thought,  wariness slowly consumed his mind.He felt nervous.Now, he feels scared.





	1. Scared to Leave my Life Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I made a new fic based from an rp I have with someone instead of answering asks on my tumblr( or doing my projects TT_TT )
> 
> Anyways, this would be a chapter by chapter fic that I hope I can continue writing. And I hope to update soon!

It wasn’t even a day and he already missed his old life, his high school life where he knew people, girls swarming him every now and then, and now, it has come to an end.  This signifies a new beginning for him, for his friends, and for the people around him.

 

The brown haired male sighed, he was just finishing getting his luggage up his assigned dorm room and sat down on one of the empty beds. He wondered who his roommate would be, and hopefully it was someone who he’ll be able to put up with and tolerate that person. Though, it’s not like he’d some effort to approach or even talk to the guy- or girl- anyway.

 

Seemingly, he was the first one to arrive between him and his roommate for he saw no remnants nor any belongings inside the dorm.

 

“I’ll take the closet.” He said to no one in particular, assuming that he would surely have more clothes than his future roommate.

 

He lied down on the bed, which he claimed his, and thought for a moment. It would surely feel strange that he won’t be seeing his friends often enough within a week, or even months. Not having any friends in this new place would be taxing for him.

 

Even his best friend, a man named Iwaizumi Hajime, wouldn’t be there now. Sure, they’ll call every day and do visit him every once in a while, as it was promised, but it wouldn’t be the same.

 

He stared at the ceiling, not wanting to move just yet after bringing his heavy luggage at this very floor and room.

 

He felt tired.

 

**_He feels alone._ **

 

* * *

 

 

With a store bought coffee from the café nearby placed in between his hands, he knew he was nervous, scared by the fact that he’ll be leaving the place where he once grew up, it would be a fresh new start for him and with that thought,  wariness slowly consumed his mind.

 

“I’ll be fine, Daichi,” He tried to reassure his best friend who happened to be helping him place his luggage inside a cab’s trunk. “No need to help me with my move, you still have to pack your things, silly.”

 

Politely, he declined the offer his friend, his attention diverted away from his worries. He felt thankful to have a friend like him, so he kept spouting endless words of gratitude towards his friend- just don’t mind the teasing he managed to slip on every once in a while.

 

With every ounce of hope in his body he wished that his roommate would not be a snob rich, messy entitled rich kid who would constantly complain about everything.

 

“Though, I hope my roommate would be at least tolerable.” He breathed out, voicing his concern helped him loosen up, even if it’s on a slightest bit.

 

He took a sip of his coffee, placing his last luggage inside, grumbling something about his experience with a shitty roommate on a dorm in his last few months of high school while he’s on a search for universities and a place to stay at Tokyo.

 

One last hug to his best friend, then a new chapter begins.

 

“I have to settle my stuff there, so I guess this is a good bye?” He tightened his hug, afraid to let go of his life right now. “Take care Daichi. Take care.” Hurriedly, he ran inside the cab and told the driver the location of the building he’ll stay in.

 

He felt nervous.

 

**_Now, he feels scared._ **


	2. About To Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was- or would- be doing something he enjoyed. 
> 
> He couldn’t see a problem.
> 
> -
> 
> He placed his hand on the door knob, noticing it is locked. Panic almost overtook him and yet, he still knocked the door.
> 
> Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for what might happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot! Two chapters already posted! (I still should be doing something school related, but eh)
> 
> Soooo yah, a build up on their meeting ^_^

Oikawa laid there for another couple of minutes, contemplating whether to unpack or not, he gave in and got up, deciding to do this now or else it would never be done. Certain clothes were now placed on hangers, which are hung neatly inside his closet, while his other clothes were only folded and was now placed inside the dresser. 

 

This would be tough, but he’ll managed. Those were the words his mind kept remembering in order to remain calm and functioning, he sighed.

 

Volleyball try outs are nearing, and he planned to be the team’s official setter, with his skills it would be without a doubt possible that he’d get in.

 

His knee wasn’t as bad as it was during his high school years, with some therapy and rest it made things better, which made him even happier. Although, he still wouldn’t go overboard, he needed to lay off from practicing too much, even if Iwaizumi’s not here to remind him, he doesn’t want an even worse injury.

 

He planned on to get his volleyball far, even if he never made it to nationals during high school, between his courses, volleyball and studying, his schedule was pretty full, he was- or would- be doing something he enjoyed.

 

He couldn’t see a problem.

 

* * *

 

 

Minutes agonizingly passed by inside the vehicle, his nervousness and worry taking over him greatly, hands fidgeting from some anxiety about his roommate, about his class, about the friends he left back at home.

 

Sugawara looked out the window, seeing building after building he’s passing by, he missed his family already, and he missed his life back.

 

The music that was blaring in his earphones aren’t keeping him distracted either, only adds up to the feel he has right now, funny, it was like he was in a movie with a soundtrack playing on a scene.

 

Remembering his schedule, classes start more or less in two weeks.

 

“Some time to settle in, huh?” He saw the building where he’ll be staying is getting near. Taking money from his bag, he paid the driver and got his things- that consist of one luggage and a bag- from the cab’s trunk he started to walk his way inside the building.

 

With his belongings now placed near him, he searched for the room he’ll be staying in, only to find it in a certain hallway located in a certain floor.

 

He placed his hand on the door knob, noticing it is locked. Panic almost overtook him and yet, he still knocked the door.

 

Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for what might happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I hope to update more!
> 
> A sneak peak for the next chapter!  
> -
> 
> "Mr. Refreshing...?" he called him by the nickname he gave him back in high school.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the fic! I hope to write more! 
> 
> Just a little sneak peak on OIkawa's point of view in the next chapter!  
> -
> 
> Volleyball try outs are nearing, and he planned to be the team’s official setter, with his skills it would be without a doubt possible that he’d get in.


End file.
